Hariyama
|} Hariyama (Japanese: ハリテヤマ Hariteyama) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 24. Biology Hariyama is a large, bulky Pokémon that is modeled after a sumo wrestler. It has narrow eyes and rounded ears. On its head is a short, triangular crest. Dark blue hair grows across the tops of its eyes, around the head crest, and extends down its back to form a long ponytail. The upper half of its body is cream-colored, while the lower half is dark blue. Yellow extensions encircle its waist, resembling a skirt. There is a small, orange half-circle marking in the center of its torso just above the skirt. Hariyama has large hands with three fingers and small, two-toed feet. Both its hands and feet are orange. Hariyama's body consists mostly of muscle instead of fat. When its body tenses, its muscles become as hard as stone. It likes to match power with other big-bodied Pokémon, and can stomp the ground to build its own power. Trucks can be sent flying, telephone poles broken in two, and trains can even be stopped by its powerful arms. Its signature move is , and is a former signature move. It lives in In the anime Major appearances Brawly's Hariyama Hariyama first appeared in Brave the Wave. Brawly's evolved into the Arm Thrust Pokémon while battling against . Other used a Hariyama during the Ever Grande Conference which first appeared in Choose It or Lose It!. used a Hariyama to battle against Ash in Wheel of Frontier. Greta's Hariyama defeated Ash's Grovyle, but it was defeated by Ash's Snorlax. In Pikachu's Island Adventure, a Hariyama assisted in kicking out a bunch of and others from their island playground. Along with , Hariyama used his powerful attacks to bully the others, but was easily tricked and eventually defeated by . Paul used a Hariyama in his battle against in A Pyramiding Rage!. It lost to Brandon's . A Hariyama appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. Minor appearances A Hariyama appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Hariyama appeared in Pasta La Vista! where it was battling Master Hamm's in order to get some . A 's Hariyama appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! competing in the . A Hariyama was used by one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! A Hariyama appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries . When tensing its body, its muscles become hard as stone.}} s.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hariyama appears in Pokémon Adventures as the evolved form of Brawly's signature Pokémon. Despite the new-found power that it got from evolving during its Gym battle with , it was unable to defeat Chic. Hariyama is later used when Brawly is attacked by Blaise of Team Magma. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Hariyama appeared in Clefairy In The Match Of The Century!. In the TCG In the TFG One Hariyama figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 28, Forever Level 77, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 264}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=297 |name2=Hariyama |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Every one of Hariyama's base stats are exactly double those of its pre-evolution . * Hariyama has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Tied with , Hariyama is the tallest Fighting-type Pokémon, standing at 7'07" foot tall. * Hariyama has a higher catch rate than its pre-evolution. Origin Hariyama is based on a . Name origin Hariyama and Hariteyama may be a combination of 張り手''harite (an open-hand slap move in sumo), 張り合う hariau (to compete with), or 張り倒す haritaosu (to knock down), and 山 yama (mountain). Hariyama literally means 針山 (pincushion), and it is also a sumo ranking. In other languages , , , , and |fr=Hariyama|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Hariyama|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hariyama|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hariyama|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=하리뭉 Harimung|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=超力王 Chāolìwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Super-powered king" |hi=हरियामा Hariyama|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Brawly's Hariyama External links |} de:Hariyama fr:Hariyama it:Hariyama ja:ハリテヤマ pl:Hariyama zh:铁掌力士